Slave
by caro1005line
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry se rend à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu, il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Voldemort décide de lui effacer la mémoire et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Comment Harry pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? *Réponse au défi de La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons.* ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry se rend à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu, il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Voldemort décide de lui effacer la mémoire et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Comment Harry pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? *Réponse au défi de La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons.*

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Slave**

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione, il sursauta lorsque des alarmes retentirent et qu'une horde de Mangemorts arriva vers eux. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis et leur fit un petit sourire.

« Sauvez-vous, je vais faire diversion. » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Hermione voulu sortir pour lui dire de revenir mais Ron lui attrapa rapidement le bras et lui sourit.

« Laisse-le faire et viens. » murmura le roux avant de prendre la main de la brune et d'avancer silencieusement à la recherche d'un refuge.

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit qu'ils s'éloignaient et lança rapidement un patronus contre les détraqueurs qui arrivaient en masse vers lui.

« Il est là bas ! J'ai reconnu son patronus ! » S'exclama un Mangemort qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction.

Harry paniqua et s'enfuit en courant. Il cria de douleur lorsqu'un sort lui brûla le bras droit, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, mais il continua sa course en espérant que Ron et Hermione étaient en sécurité. Un autre sort le projeta violemment contre un mur et lorsqu'il voulu se relever, il sentit des bras autour de sa poitrine puis il lui sembla être aspiré dans le néant.

§§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy grogna de victoire lorsque son sort envoya Potter contre ce mur. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir se venger, ce gamin allait payer pour tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait fait subir pour les punir lorsque lui et ses amis s'étaient échappés de son manoir.

En effet, les trois membres de la famille Malfoy avaient longuement été torturés et avaient perdu leurs privilèges : Lucius avait été déchu au même rang que Queudver et devait faire les taches subalternes comme la surveillance de Pré-Au-Lard, Narcissa était envoyée au combat comme toutes femmes Mangemort et Draco était envoyé avec les jeunes recrues dans des missions suicides. Lucius sourit lorsqu'il vit que Potter mettait du temps à reprendre ses esprits, c'était maintenant ou jamais, il serra le torse de Potter et transplana en espérant être récompensé par son Maître.

§§§§§§

Hermione vit Harry lancer son patronus et voulu aller l'aider mais Ron la retint. Il sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix leur ordonna de se cacher. Ils approchèrent de la porte d'où elle provenait et décidèrent d'entrer. Au pire : ils se feraient capturer ou tuer, au mieux : c'était un allié qui allait les sauver.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Ron en retirant la cape d'invisibilité.

L'homme jeta un regard noir au rouquin et referma la porte.

« Vous êtes le frère de Dumbledore ? » Demanda doucement Hermione en tentant de regarder à travers les fenêtres crasseuses.

« Oui. Vous êtes fou d'être revenus ici ! Pourquoi Potter s'est-il montré ? Il veut se faire tuer, ou quoi ? » Demanda le barman de la tête de sanglier froidement.

« Il voulait nous protéger ! C'est pour ça qu'il est resté dehors, seul ! » Cria Ron.

Hermione entendit vaguement le vieil homme répliquer, mais à présent elle ne faisait plus attention à leur dispute. Elle avait jeté un sort sur la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir clairement ce qu'il se passait dehors sans être vue.

« Harry ! » Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami allait percuter un mur. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller aider le brun lorsqu'elle fut touchée par un sort dans le dos.

« Vous êtes fou ! » Cria Ron en se précipitant vers Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien qu'un stupéfix ! Tu aurais préféré qu'elle se fasse tuer en allant aider Potter ?! On ne peut plus rien pour lui sans se mettre en danger ! » S'exclama le vieil homme.

Ron alla regardait par la fenêtre et ses yeux se mirent à brûler lorsqu'il vit Lucius Malfoy transplaner avec Harry. Il poussa un cri de rage et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché Harry de sortir de l'abri de la cape ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu à ses côtés ? Le Gryffondor avait honte, il n'avait pas été capable de sauver Harry et maintenant il était sans défense face à des Mangemorts. Ron regarda le barman réanimer Hermione et il alla prendre la brune dans ses bras, qui se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur les joues du rouquin.

Abelforth regarda les deux jeunes en pensant que cette fois le monde allait plonger dans le chaos.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry se rend à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu, il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Voldemort décide de lui effacer la mémoire et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Comment Harry pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? *Réponse au défi de La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons.*

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Ange : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. :)

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentille ! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'Harry se sentit retomber sur la terre ferme, il se releva et regarda autour de lui avant de commencer à paniquer. Il était entouré d'une centaine de mangemorts et Voldemort était face à lui. Il se retourna pour chercher une issue et se mit à courir vers la porte en chêne qui était dans le coin de la pièce mais avant de réussir à l'atteindre, il sentit un sort le toucher et un brouillard épais commença à envahir ses pensées. Il avait juste envie d'arrêter de se battre et de vivre comme tous les gens de son âge, alors pourquoi pas se laisser aller à ce vide et simplement obéir à cette voix dans sa tête. Après tout, il ne devait qu'avancer vers elle, mettre un pied devant l'autre et se laisser guider. Cette bulle de coton dans laquelle il se trouvait lui donnait envie de se laisser aller au repos qu'il n'avais pas connu depuis des semaines. Harry se dirigea donc vers Voldemort et une fois près de lui, il attendit, les yeux vides, comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin aux mains du mage noir.

§§§§§§

Voldemort se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit Harry lui obéir, c'était presque trop facile à son goût. Dire que ce gamin était supposé le détruire !

« Lucius ! Je suis fier de toi, mon fidèle serviteur, sache que tu seras récompensé pour ton travail. » Déclara-t-il en fixant le blond, qui était prosterné à ses pieds.

« Merci mon Maître ! » S'exclama Lucius avant d'embrasser le bas des robes du mage noir.

Le Lord congédia ses mangemorts et se retrouva seul avec le Survivant qui commença à s'agiter, Voldemort lui jeta à nouveau le sortilège _Impero_ et marcha de long en large devant le brun qui était redevenu immobile.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, Harry Potter ? Si j'écoute la prophétie, je devrais te tuer mais pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ? Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda le mage noir en fixant Harry de son regard rouge sang.

Tel un automate, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Cela fit sourire Voldemort et il décida de rappeler Lucius pour le récompenser.

§§§§§§

Lucius souriait d'un air hautain devant les autres mangemorts, lorsqu'il sentit sa marque le brûler. Il réajusta sa cape d'un geste aristocratique et se dirigea vers le salon principal de son Maître. Il entra et avança rapidement avant de courber légèrement le dos lorsqu'il fut face au mage noir.

« Lucius pour te récompenser, je te demande conseil sur le sort du jeune Potter présent parmi nous. » Fit Voldemort en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

« Votre but n'était pas de le tuer ? » Risqua Lucius tout en restant courber, signe de soumission.

« Plus maintenant, du moins pas pour le moment. » Répondit calmement le Lord en s'asseyant dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert foncé.

Comme seule réponse, Lucius hocha la tête en se redressant légèrement, mieux valait ne pas demander la raison de ce changement d'avis, éviter de poser des questions au mage noir limitait le risque de punition. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exposer ses idées à son Maître mais Voldemort ne semblait déjà plus faire attention à lui.

§§§§§§

Harry sentit l'étrange douceur disparaître en lui et sursauta lorsqu'il vit que Voldemort et Malfoy n'étaient plus que les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici mais il allait devoir ruser. Sa baguette était restée dans la rue pavée de Pré-Au-Lard, il était face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et le mangemort qui semblait être celui qui l'avait capturé, sans défense. Sans réfléchir, le brun se précipita vers le mangemort, le bouscula et lui prit sa baguette par surprise avant de partir en courant vers la porte en chêne mais sans comprendre comment, il ne fut plus capable de bouger et la panique le gagna de nouveau.

« Harry, Harry, Harry, je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, il me semble ! _Endoloris_ ! » Susurra Voldemort en s'approchant de lui.

Le sort qui l'empêchait de bouger sembla s'évaporer et il se retrouva au sol hurlant de douleur, il lui semblait que son corps allait se déchirer en milliers de petits morceaux tellement la douleur était forte. Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta enfin, il tremblait de tous ses membres sur le sol glacé et il tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir autant crié. Il tenta de se relever mais un sortilège l'immobilisa de nouveau et Voldemort s'approcha tranquillement de lui en le relevant d'un sort.

« Tu vas mourir Harry Potter, sois en sûr, mais pas tout de suite rassure-toi, je suis sûr que notre cher Lucius va être très inventif quand au sort qui va t'être destiné. N'est-ce pas Lucius ? » Déclara-t-il en fixant intensément Harry.

« Bien évidemment mon Maître ! » S'exclama le blond en se rapprochant lui aussi d'Harry.

Le brun les regarda alternativement, la panique bien présente dans ses yeux verts émeraude, en se demandant avec horreur ce qui allait lui arriver.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry se rend à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu, il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Voldemort décide de lui effacer la mémoire et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Comment Harry pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? *Réponse au défi de La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons.*

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review:

Loo2 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, je ne peux pas de répondre maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles ! Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, mais vous allez devoir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lucius regardait Potter avec une rage non dissimulée. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver ce que son Maître pourrait faire avec Potter. Le blond voulait se venger de ce gamin, à cause de qui il était devenu un Mangemort de seconde classe. Il se tourna vers son Seigneur avec un sourire aux lèvres, en espérant qu'il accepte ce qu'il allait lui proposer.

« Maître, que pensez-vous du sortilège _Oubliette_? » Demanda-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixer Potter avec une étincelle dans le regard, et il espérait que celle-ci n'était pas de mauvaise augure pour lui.

« Très bon choix, Lucius. Tu peux retourner dans tes quartiers. »

« Merci mon Maître. » Répondit le blond, avant de quitter la pièce sur une dernière révérence.

§§§§§§

Après le départ de son serviteur, Voldemort commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, tout en regardant Harry.

« Que vais-je te faire oublier, Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en jouant avec sa baguette, de ses longs doigts pâles.

Le mage noir eut un sourire mauvais, le gamin le regardait avec une peur non dissimulée.

« Je vais tout te faire oublier, sauf ton nom peut-être, mais avant tu vas souffrir pour avoir osé me défier pendant ces seize dernières années. _Endoloris_! » Susurra-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il relâcha le sortilège, qui maintenait le gamin immobile, et se délecta de la souffrance que ce dernier ressentait.

§§§§§§

Harry tentait de retrouver ses repères, et fut pris d'un frisson face à ce que Voldemort lui réservait. Ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps, il se releva et fixa le meurtrier de ses parents avec haine. Il avança aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, avec le courage et la détermination des Gryffondor, avant de se mettre à crier.

« Jamais ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Oh si je peux le faire, et je vais le faire, Harry Potter sois-en sûr ! »

Harry frissonna. Oui, il le savait, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

« Je vous en empêcherai ! » Cria-t-il, une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

Le brun entendit un rire glacial s'échapper des lèvres du visage blafard.

« Toi, m'en empêcher ? Sans ta baguette, tu n'es rien Harry Potter ! Voyons combien de temps tu tiendras face à ça, _Endoloris_ ! »

Harry s'effondra au sol, avant de se tortiller de douleur. Soudain le sort fut poussé au maximum de sa puissance, et le brun ne put que pousser un hurlement de douleur, des spasmes le faisaient s'agiter sur le sol. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir une douleur aussi intense, il avait envie de mourir, de rejoindre les personnes qu'il avait perdues. Au fil des secondes, la douleur augmenta d'avantage, il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que tout finisse... que tout sombre dans les ténèbres... plus qu'une seule envie : mourir... Avec un dernier hurlement de douleur, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

§§§§§§

Severus Snape sortit rapidement de la salle de transplanage, pour se diriger vers la salle du trône où son Maître l'attendait. Le Maître des Potions ignorait la raison de cette convocation, car depuis qu'il était devenu le directeur de Poudlard, il ne voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres que lors des réunions de Mangemorts.

« Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser le bas des robes du mage noir, tout en masquant sa surprise d'avoir vu Potter inconscient lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

« Effectivement Severus. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, Lucius a réussit à capturer Harry Potter. Je connais ta haine pour ce garçon, mais je veux que tu t'occupe de le garder en vie. Ne le soigne pas, fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne meurt pas. »

« Je ferai ce que vous désirez, mon Maître. » Dit-il en restant dans sa position soumise.

« Emmène-le dans un cachot, et vérifie son état. Ne me déçois pas, Severus ! »

«Oui, mon Maître. » Le Maître des Potions embrassa une dernière fois le bas des robes noires, avant de se relever, et de faire léviter le corps de Potter jusqu'aux cachots.

Severus se demandait comment ce gamin avait fait pour se faire capturer par Lucius. Peut-être que l'aristocrate avait réussit à attraper Granger ou Weasley, et qu'en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, Potter avait offert sa liberté contre celle de ses amis. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne, mais depuis qu'il dirigeait l'école de sorcellerie, il voyait beaucoup moins les autres Mangemorts, et n'avait donc plus de renseignements.

Il déposa le garçon dans une cellule, et regarda le corps secoué de spasmes de temps à autres. Combien de Doloris avait-il reçu ? Après un sortilège de diagnostic qui lui apprit qu'il souffrait seulement des effets secondaires des impardonnables, il sortit une petite fiole d'une poche de ses robes, et la fit avaler au gamin. Il se redressa en regardant le corps continuer de trembler, en se disant que le gamin était bien amoché. Les mois de cavale, s'ajoutant aux Doloris ne faisaient pas un bon mélange.

Il quitta les cachots en essayant de comprendre pourquoi, heureusement pour le monde magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait garder Potter en vie. Il retourna à Poudlard, tout en sachant qu'il devrait repasser voir l'état du garçon le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 4 rapidement.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry se rend à Pré-Au-Lard pour retrouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu, il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Voldemort décide de lui effacer la mémoire et de se servir de lui comme esclave. Comment Harry pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? *Réponse au défi de La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons.*

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Désolée, faute de temps je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre:/

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il se redressa en gémissant, et remarqua qu'il était enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un cachot.

' Bravo Harry, comment veux-tu le vaincre si tu es enfermé dans un Manoir rempli de Mangemorts et de Voldemort en personne ? ' Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il se mit à réfléchir afin de trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici, et d'échapper au sort funeste que lui réservait le mage noir, mais sans sa baguette toute tentative lui semblait impossible. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque les visages de Ron et Hermione apparurent dans son esprit, il les avait sauvés et c'était le plus important pour lui à cet instant.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et sa cicatrice sembla exploser.

§§§

Voldemort sourit lorsqu'il vit le garçon se tenir la tête face à la douleur de sa cicatrice.

« Harry, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide en sortant sa baguette.

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux carmin lorsqu'il vit que Harry se relevait avec difficulté.

« NON ! Je ne ferai pas ce que vous voudrez ! » S'exclama le garçon, avec une peur non dissimulée.

Voldemort ricana, avant de pointer sa baguette sur son pire ennemi.

« _Oubliette_! »

Il ricana de nouveau en voyant le regard du garçon devenir vague, puis se remplir une nouvelle fois de crainte.

«Que m'avez-vous m'avez fait ? » Demanda Harry avec rage.

« Peux-tu me dire qui sont Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Non. Qui est-ce ? » Demanda le brun.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant, _Endoloris_! »

Il ricana de plaisir en voyant le garçon se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il sortit du cachot et d'un coup de baguette les murs se resserrèrent autour d'Harry, d'un autre coup de baguette les pires souvenirs du Survivant furent diffusés sur les murs et il ricana en entendant le garçon gémir.

« Bienvenue chez moi, Harry Potter. » S'exclama-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

§§§

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la cellule où il avait laissé Potter la veille. Il avait passé la nuit à parler avec le portrait de Dumbledore de la captivité du garçon. Il savait que parler avec le portrait d'une personne morte n'était pas la solution idéale. Jamais une image ne pourrait réfléchir exactement de la même manière qu'un vivant, mais cela lui apportait le sentiment de ne plus être seul. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule, la scène dont il fut témoin le laissa sans voix. Le cachot insalubre semblait s'être rétracté, ne laissant plus la moindre place pour se mouvoir, et des images de meurtres défilaient sur les murs. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le Maître des Potions était Potter. Le gamin regardait les personnes qu'il aimait mourir devant lui, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et l'horreur était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

D'un coup de baguette rapide, Severus rendit à la cellule son état initial, avant d'y entrer et de s'approcher du jeune homme.

« Tuez-moi... » Murmura le gamin d'une voix faible, alors qu'il s'agrippait aux robes noires du Maître des Potions.

« Potter ! » S'exclama-t-il, en regardant le garçon intensément dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir mourir ! Je ne sais pour quelle raison le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous garder en vie, alors profitez-en ! » Continua-t-il, malgré le mouvement de recul du gamin lorsqu'il sembla comprendre qui était face à lui.

«Je préfère la mort plutôt que ce qu'il va me faire ! » S'exclama Harry, dans un dernier mouvement de rébellion.

Severus regarda le gamin, et se demanda ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait lui avoir dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

« Et que compte-t-il vous faire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Cria Potter avec rage.

Le Maître des Potions s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le garçon reprit la parole.

« Je vais tout oublier, il a déjà commencé à me faire oublier certaines choses. Il va se servir de moi, et je ne peux rien faire contre lui... »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ces paroles, il en fut abasourdi. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait ce qu'il avait dit, et le Maître des Potions était sûr qu'il le ferait, le monde plongerait alors définitivement dans les ténèbres.

« Tenez. » Dit-il, en tendant une potion de sommeil sans rêve au garçon.

Potter le regarda avec méfiance mais bu la potion et s'endormit instantanément.

Le Maître des Potions reprit la fiole vide, avant de sortir du cachot et de le remettre dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

Il retourna à Poudlard, les yeux terrifiés de Potter flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


End file.
